los nuevos de personajes de sout park
by mimizazule06
Summary: son 8 personas y sus formas de ser como es el primero aun estoy aprendiendo asi que disfruten a mis 8 personajes de south park


SAM - una chica con caracter divertido le encanta estar en problemas , pero le gusta mas el yaoi , le encanta grabar y comprar las revistas y lucha por la justicia de diferencia de genero , apoyando a los gay su color de pelo es negro con rallas rojas , sus ojos son verde cesped o cualquier verde , XD odia el azul por otras cosas del pasado , es prima de stan y tiene un hermano , vive en riquezas pero ella no le gusta, solo se divertirse y molestar a los chicos por su genero del sexo,se viste con una camisa de color verde con un rallo amarillo que dise su nombre unos pantalones morados y unas vendas blancas en sus muñecas usa una coleta porque tiene el pelo largo.

SAMUEL- es un chico serio pero no mal , siempre le un libro que trae en la mano o en su mochila,no deja que nadie lo lea mas que el...su color de pelo es negro con unas rayas amarillas sus ojos son azules mas noche XD,le encanta el esgrima y defender a su hermana de los problemas que se mete no le interesa casi nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor,pero puede asarte desmayar con un toque en el cuello si molestan a su hermana SAM se viste con un chaleco blanco y una camisa café unos pantalones de mezclilla y tiene el pelo agarrado ya que lo tiene largo.

ROMEO - es un chico de japan transferido a south park,es serio pero no malo,es callado y tiene un pájara azul llamada Azuleta,sabe artes marciales no molestes a sus amigos porque los usa contra tuya XD,su cabello es amarillo sol,sus ojos azul cielo mediodía XD,tiene una prima siega que si se meten con ella se las verán con el,y no le importa si eres mujer lo ase XD,a si el es gay,se viste con una camisa larga negra y unos pantalones grises con blanco.

es todo gracias y espero que les guste estos personajes de south park adiós ^^

MARIJONE - es una chica alegre e inocente no le digas nada pervertido porque no le entenderá,la pobre es siega y no be bien,siempre lleva un bastón con ella con ella esconde una espada pero nunca la uso,su cabello es largo color café,sus ojos son azul mar y siempre lleva un maño de color azul claro con violeta al igual que su camiseta y unos chores largos negros ^^ y siempre se a juntado con SAM porque se califican como las mejores amigas XD.

ESCOTO - es muy pero muy callado no habla con nadie tiene algo diferente es muy seco y no le interesa nada del mundo a veces lo confunden con los góticos pero no es,su cabello es morado muy oscuro,tiene un ojo azul hielo y otro color rojo fuego y sus marcas en la cara hay un hielo y unas llamas,se viste con unas mangas largas por la izquierda y por la derecha una corta ya que tiene unos poderes raros del control del hielo y el fuego y el no lo sabe y tiene un hermanito llamado jen y lo cuida mucho ya que sus padres murieron.

VEL - es una chica ruda con una gran fuerza ya que se cuido sola todos estos años porque sus padres fueron asesinados por unos de la mafia francesa,ella se cuido sola sin nadie desde que tenia 4 años siempre lleva con ella un cuchillo llamado Mortal in,es un cuchillo que mata inmortales y nunca a dudado,ella ya a matado a mucha gente asta invento que ella a bia matado a sus padres y a su hermano,tiene el pelo corto mal cortado es un café con rojo una combinación muy rara,sus ojos son dorados y tiene unas cuantas vendas en la cara,usa un traje roto sin mangas esgarrado al igual que en su estomago la camisa esta esgarrada,usa unos pantalones negros con unas cuantas partes rotas tiene unos guante negros con unas pesas grises,tiene un cinturón y ahí esta su cuchillo.

POL - un chico creado para ver como se comportan los humanos ya que el no lo es es un androide,es divertido le encanta jugar,pero no tiene el brazo izquierdo ya que lo que tiene es una pistola muy grande ^^U,su cabello es azul marino,sus ojos son grises metal con unas marcas de lineas,usa un chaleco de manga larga color verde bajito al igual que una banda que tiene en la cabeza,unos pantalones cafés y chanclas y una camisa dorada.

KITTY - es una chica con muy poca experiencia de la vida ya que ella estuvo enserada en su casa desde su niñez asta su adolescencia pero la sacaron romeo tweek y sam,es de un animo fuerte y generoso ella ayuda a los que están enfermos de la cabeza o los discapacitados su cabello es rosa cerezo,sus ojos son como un rosa con rojo pero bajito,usa una camisa azul morado al igual que su falda unos chores negros y una di adema azul morado con unos listones y tiene unas botas azul.


End file.
